Edward Freak
by Car0lin3
Summary: Bella never falls for Edward. Ever since she meet Jacob she loves him, to her Edward is just some freak with yellow eyes. I do not own this story, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, first day of school in a new town. Fantastic. The only good thing so far about coming here was Jacob black. He. Is. Hot. And when I say hot I mean take what every woman in the world pictures as gorgeous as a guy, average it out, and you have Jacob. He came last night with his dad, Billy, who had sold Charlie, my dad, his truck which was now mine.

Classes were boring. The other students stared and a few introduced themselves to me, but I couldn't remember any of their names. One girl, (I think her name is, like, Janie or something. I know it starts with a 'J'.) had been really nice. She chatters about a whole bunch of stuff and I just nod and smile and pretend to listen and she is content. She's short but at first glance you wouldn't realize it because her hair is about six inches tall. I'm not kidding. From the little bit that I have listened to her someone told her while she was at the mall she would make a great model and all she had to do was pay a few hundred, get a several hundred dollar makeover and they would do the rest. She fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Snort.

Fortunately, she asked me to sit with her at lunch so I didn't have to go through the whole awkward i-don't-have-any-friends-here-because-I'm-knew-and-am-hoping-someone-will-wave-me-over-i-guess-not-I'll-sit-over-here-at-this-empty-table-because-this-is-totally-what-i-want routine. They talked about stuff but I have absolutely no idea what they said because 1) I haven't lived in Forks my whole life and 2) I was too busy staring at the really hot guy that was staring very hard at his French fries and not eating them. How does he do that? I mean, really, salty yummy wonderfulness can not be passed up! But he didn't eat them. Not one. Just before it was time to go to the last class of the day (hallelujah, the last class!!) Jessica, (that's her name!! I knew it started with a J) turned to me and said:

"Don't waste your time. That's Edward Cullen."

I waited to continue and explain why having the name Edward Cullen made him not worth my time but she seemed like she thought that that was enough of an explanation so I had to ask.

"Edward Cullen? That's a really weird name. But what does that have to do with anything?

"Edward Cullen does not date. Apparently he is too absorbed in his own self to notice the world around him. Lauren asked him out once and he just stared at her and said, "Why would I go out with you" and walked away! He was adopted by Carlisle and Mrs. Cullen who are just the nicest people you will ever meet and has no brothers or sisters. Trust me; he is too self-centered to waste your time. I mean, sure, he's hot, but if that's the way he's going to talk to a girl who had the guts to ask him out he is _so_ not worth it."

Before I could respond the bell rang and she ran off to her class and I got up slowly and began walking to mine. Edward Cullen sounded like a total jerk. Jessica was right, even an airhead like her knew that you didn't reject someone like that. What was his problem? Then I wondered if he had really been staring at his _own reflection_ in the shiny metal of the tray and not the fries. Probably.

I walked into Biology and naturally the teacher would point me to the only empty chair in the room that just happened to be next to Edward Cullen. This day just keeps getting better and better.

The lesson started and Edward hadn't even glanced at me. No, hi, I'm Edward Cullen nice to meet you what's your name, just the side of his head. The lesson was one we had already covered in Phoenix so I allowed my mind to wander and it landed on Jacob. How many different ways can you say hot? Super tall, and really, really muscular (his arms were bigger around that my head kind of muscular), long hair that he could totally pull off and the dark skin of the native Indians. Like I said, hot. Anyway, the bell rang and class was over. I glance over and was surprised to see that Edward was already gone. That was fast. I walked in a still kinda daydreemy state thinking about Jacob when I got to my locker and felt someone looking at me. Turning around I saw Edward staring at me and leaning against a wall. Instead of looking away like a normal person would, he continued staring even though I knew, he knew, I knew he was staring. He just kept on staring with those unattractively yellow eyes. (_Yellow eyes?!_) Freak.

* * * * *

At home I did the little homework I did, cooked dinner and waited for Charlie to get home. Finally, I heard him walk in the door.

"Smells good Bella. What is it?"

"Just some pasta" I said.

I served the food and we ate and neither of us talked; it wasn't awkward, rather neither of us had anything to say. Just as I was about to start clearing the dishes, the phone rang. Charlie asked me to get it, apparently there was a game about to start of some sport of another that he didn't want to miss.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone as Charlie practically ran to the living room and the TV.

"Hey Bella, its Jacob."

My heart seemed to skip a few beats and I had to pause before I could answer. "Hey, Jacob. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, I know its short notice, but some of my friends here on the rez are having a bonfire and I wondered if you'd like to come with me. I know you don't know many people and I thought this would be a nice way for you to meet some more."

Crap. He wasn't calling to ask me out. Of course he wasn't idiot. What did you expect? Why were you even hoping that he was? You just re-meet him yesterday!

"Thanks Jacob. How do I get there and what time?" I asked. Please say you'll pick me up; please say you'll pick me up. The idea of being in alone with Jacob, even if it was in a car, was very appealing.

"Why don't I just pick you up?" He asked. YES!!!!! "That way I can show you how to get down there on your future visits." He thought there would be future visits. He wanted me to go with him to this bonfire thing and he was going to pick me up. I am officially in heaven.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" I said. I could absolutely not let him know how much I was about to start jumping up and down with joy right there in middle of the kitchen. I tried to make my voice sound normal, I had to get control of myself. Calm down Bella. Breathe. "What time will you be here?"

"Is 6:30 ok? This will probably run a little late so you might want to let Charlie know that."

"Thanks Jake, that's great!" NO THAT IS NOT OK!!!!! Just pick me up now for goodness sakes. Why wait until tomorrow?!

"OK, bye Bella, see you tomorrow."

"K. See you tomorrow."

And just like that my conversation with Jacob Black, the world's most awesome man alive, was over. I think I'm gonna cry.

That night as I lay in my bed I was still thinking about Jacob. There were three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Jacob was one gorgeous guy.

Second, I very well might die from anticipation and if I live through that, then form looking at him.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

So here is the first chap. I hope y'all like it. Please R&R. I know I made Bella more sarcastic than she is in the actual books but get over it. I was really fed up with all the crying and passing out and save-me-I'm-a-damsel-in-distress thing. If you don't like it please tell me what you didn't like and give me suggestions but please be polite.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the longest day of my life. Classes dragged. People talked and I didn't hear a word they were saying. Edward Cullen stared again and I couldn't care less. Finally the day ended. Home was even more boring. I had no homework and Charlie wanted leftovers while he watched yet another game, so I had NOTHING to distract myself with. The clock seemed to have stopped altogether. Finally, finally, it was 6:29, Jacob Black had one minute to get here before I officially went crazy. 59 seconds….50 seconds….40 seconds….. 20 seconds…. 10 seconds (at some between 8 and 4 seconds I realized how incredibly pathetic it was of me to be counting down the seconds until he got here.) 6:30!!!!! Where is he?! Did he or did he not say today at 6:30? Just as I was beginning to panic I heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. There he was. The sexiest man alive on my doorstep. Oh. My. Gosh. He looks even more amazing in white. His white shirt (top three buttons unbuttoned) and jeans were something even the most elite models combined for a look they could only dream of.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry I'm late, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Let's just say this about the car ride. It. Was. Amazing. There was a whole bunch of stuff in the backseat and front passenger seat so I got to sit in that little middle seat right next to Jacob!! We chatted for awhile and as we drove he put his arm on the back of my seat and around my shoulders. My heart beat faster as we drove. After a little while we made it. As it turned out the bonfire was on the La Push beach. There were already some people there, mostly boys who immediately started teasing Jake about his girlfriend while I blushed and tried to look pleased in the background. He silenced them with a look and began to introduce them. There were too many names for me to remember but I did my best. We ate and people took turns telling jokes and stories. After awhile people began to form into little groups of two or three and Jacob stood up and asked if I would like to go on a walk. HECK YES I WANT TO GO ON A WALK ALONE WITH YOU ON THE BEACH WITH JUST THE MOONLIGHT!!!!! Obviously, I couldn't say that so I contented myself with taking his outstretched hand and getting up, nodding. I had assumed his hand was only extended to help me up, but he didn't let go as we began to walk away from the group and I didn't pull away.

We walked in silence until I could no longer see or hear the group we had left behind. Then, suddenly, Jacob stopped. He stood, holding my hand looking out at the ocean seeming lost in thought. I copied him and decided that the moon had never looked so beautiful. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob look at me and I tuned to face him. We were only inches apart and as he stared into my eyes I saw all the way to his soul and he began to lean slowly toward me. He put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer and with the other had begun to trace my face. His lips replaced his fingers and I don't think I had ever been as aware of my lips as I was in that moment. They tingled and I thought _just kiss me gosh darn it_. His lips began to travel closer to mine and I knew it was coming. My eyes closed and his lips found mine. Softly, gently, hesitantly and very, very briefly. It was the sweetest of kisses and exactly right. Then he began to kiss me again. This kiss was harder, more demanding and passionate. His arms tightened around my waist and my hands tangled in his hair as I kissed him back. In a split second that his lips were off mine when we came up to breathe he sighed my name.

When it was over I rested my head on his chest while his hands rubbed my back and his lips caressed my hair. After a moment or two his hand came to my chin and lifted it oh-so-gently until I was looking him it the eye.

"Bella," He said seriously, "will you go out with me?"

I'm sorry, but I had to laugh. We had just kissed and then he asked me out as though he didn't know what the answer was going to be! I chose to see it as sweet that he was being arrogant and just assume that I would now be at his beck and call. (Which I would have been anyway.) However I saw his expression and realized that my laughter had been misinterpreted and that he thought I was laughing _at_ him. Oops. I hurried to correct my mistake.

"Yes. I would love to go out with you. I was laughing because I thought it was sweet that you still asked me out even after what we just did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think I was laughing at you."

He looked relieved and I was rewarded with another kiss. This one was even more passionate than the last and I was leaning into him and pulling myself closer as he did the same with me. We broke apart; both breathing heavily and he sat down with his back leaning next to a nearby tree and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there for who knows how long, content simply to be together.

After what seemed like a very long time, but not really long at all, he looked regretfully down at me and said that he needed to get me home or there was a very distinct possibility that Charlie would kill us both. Laughing somewhat ruefully, we climbed to our feet and began the walk back to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I dreamed of Jacob. Good dreams, they were happy and we were happy together. Around two in the morning I heard a noise that sounded very much like a snore. I was in that half-awake-half-asleep stage and fully woke up when I heard it again. Ok Bella, think this through. Charlie does NOT snore that loudly and it's not me because I'm awake so that must me that someone's in my room. Wait. SOMEONE'S IN MY ROOM!!!! I sat up way to fast and looked around. Jacob? What the freak was he doing in my room?! I could only see by the light of the street lamp coming in my window, but that was definitely Jacob Black. Not that I'm complaining or anything just his presence in my room at two in the morning raised some questions. Gently as I could I walked over to where he was sleeping on my floor and shook him awake.

"Jake? Are you ok? What are you doing in my room?"

"Wha...What? Bella? Oh crap. Bella, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you and so I climbed in your window and was going to wait until you woke up, but I guess I fell asleep." He looked sheepish and was blushing darker than I think even I have blushed. I couldn't help myself; I laughed. Then I leaned down and gave him a hug.

"It's ok, Jake. Why didn't you just wake me up when you got here though?"

"You looked so happy and peaceful and…"

"What?"

"You said my name and you had this little smile on your face and I wanted to see if you would say it again." He admitted

"Did I?" I was trying desperately not to sound as absolutely mortified as I was, but I'm not sure I succeeded.

"Don't be embarrassed, I liked it. Anyway, can I stay?"

I laughed again and nodded and leaned down to hug him again. This time he grabbed me around the waist and turned me so that I was lying next to him, my back to his chest and his arms around me. I was asleep in minutes and I am absolutely positive, even though he never told me, that I said his name again.

* * * *

Later that morning I woke up in the exact same position I had fallen asleep in. Jacob was gently stroking my hair and when he realized I was awake he murmured "good morning" sleepily and breathily in my ear. I stretched and yawned and sat up. I was uncomfortably hot and frowned. Putting my hand to Jacob's head I realized that he was burning up.

"Jake do you feel ok? Cuz your really hot." I was concerned, but, naturally, Jacob would have to make a joke."

"Thanks, I know I'm hot." This did not amuse me.

"Jacob Black, I'm serious. You have a major fever. Do you need me to take you home?"

"Who said anything about my going home, besides I feel fine Bella, chill." Unconvinced I continued to frown at him.

"Regardless, you need to go home before Charlie wakes up and finds you here. I don't think he would approve."

"Sure, sure," He grumbled, "well, if you really want me to go that badly…" And before I could say anything he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A week. A WHOLE WEEK. No phone calls, no text messages, no email; nothing. Not one word from Jacob. I was determined not to call him first, but I was about to cave. Did normal boys kiss a girl, ask her out, sneak into her bedroom and spend the night with her, and then just disappear out of her life? I was going crazy. Have I mentioned it's been a week? A WHOLE WEEK. That's it, I'm calling him. Screw it. So I called. And the phone rang, and rang, and rang. Finally, at long last Billy picked up.

"Hello?" he said. He sounded wary, as though I was some person who was going to expose all their deepest darkest secrets.

"Hey Billy. Is Jacob there?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not. I'll tell him you called."

"Billy," I said, determined that he was not going to hang up on me, "you tell him that I will meet him in one hour at the beech and I will wait for 30 minutes and if he does not show up then I am going to come down there and he had better have a REALLY good explanation for what he's done or I am going to MURDER him. Goodbye Billy." I didn't care if I'd been rude. All my frustration and anger with Jacob that I'd bottled up had started pouring out and if Billy thought I was kidding about the murder thing then he had another think coming.

* * * *

I've been waiting for 23 minutes and 15 seconds. Jacob isn't here. Why? Did Billy not tell him? Does he just not care? What is his PROBLEM?! I was leaning against the tree where we had sat for so long the first time we were here. I was sure that if he did show up, he would find me. 25 minutes, 34 seconds and counting. "Bella?" It was Jacob's voice, but it was different. Harder, colder and more aggressive. I scrambled up and turned around to see Jacob. But it was not just his voice that was different. He was taller, much more muscular. No longer the bean pole that he had been. His face, for a split second matched his voice, but then it changed. A look of wonder filled it, like a man who had been dying of thirst offered a drink of water. He just stared at me with that strange stupid look on his face and said nothing. Why was he staring? I blushed, and still he did not look away. I can't do this I thought and turned and began to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV:

Crap. I think. I don't really know if this is good or bad. What ever it is I think I just imprinted. On Bella no less. I mean, sure, I already loved Bella, so no problem there, and this maybe means she'll eventually love me back, but how do you tell your best friend, who doesn't even know you're a werewolf, that you just imprinted on her?! Especially when that friend is in love with someone else who is your mortal enemy. Wonderful.

Then I realized that she had turned and walked away. Instinctively, I knew that she was hurt by my lack of contact and by my staring at her without saying anything whatsoever.

Quickly, but trying not to startle her, I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait Bella," I said, she stopped and tuned to me, which I took as a good sign. How was I supposed to do this? Something told me it would be better if I just told her straight out and let her handle it how she wanted. "I'm sorry, I should have called you or something, it's just that things have changed now."

"That much is obvious." She said. "What things?"

I grabbed her hand and led her over to the tree and pulled her down to the position that we had sat in what seemed like a life time ago. "Bella, you know that Edward is a vampire, right?" I felt her stiffen, and she leaned away from me. "I'm sorry Bella, but this is the only way I know how to explain what's happened." She nodded and I felt free to continue. "Vampire's have one enemy, werewolves. The legends of our tribe say that we are descended from wolves, and exist solely to protect people from Vampires. When the Cullens were here, that caused the werewolves to come back into existence. The Cullens have been here before, about a hundred years ago, and my grandfather was the pack leader of the wolves then. After the Cullens left we thought that since none of the next generation became wolves that the gene had died out, but apparently it hasn't." I paused, hopping that she would understand what I was trying to tell her, without me having to say, "Bella I'm a werewolf". She sat up and leaned away and I could see her face. I didn't know if her actions were a bad I'm-totally-disgusted-that-you're-a-werewolf thong or if she was just thinking. She looked pensive and I knew just to give her some time, so I held still and kept my mouth shut. Finally she looked me in the eye.

"You're a werewolf?" she asked.

"Er, yeah." I know, I know, real intelligence.

"Well, it could be worse." She said. "Can you show me, or do you need, like, a full moon or something?"

A full moon? Did she actually just ask me that? I laughed and said, "I can show you, we don't need a full moon, Hollywood doesn't get much right." So I stood up and moved far enough away for me to phase without hurting her. Then I thought of something, my cloths. They would rip when I phased and I didn't need to have imprinted to know that she wouldn't like me to be naked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter something-or-other because I forgot what # im on

Jacob had imprinted. On me. There is no possible way this could be happening. First I find out he's a werewolf. Whatever, I don't care. But really, imprinting?! I am NOT ready for this. Jacob and I are JUST friends. I think. I don't know. And as if my life could not get any weirder, today Edward Freak (aka, Edward Cullen) will not stop staring! What is his problem?! He won't talk to me, he only rarely makes eye contact, and then it's by accident, but every time I look up, there he is, staring right at me. And, unlike normal people who get caught staring. Freak Head here just stares even harder until I'm the one who looks away. Shouldn't he hurriedly looks away and pretend that he was not staring in the desperate hope that the person being stared at will not notice? But wait, I'm forgetting, he's a freak. Freaks don't do what normal people do. Edward Freak definitely fits in that category. Hence me calling him Edward FREAK. But not to his face, actually, I wouldn't call him a freak or Edward Freak out loud to any one, accept Jacob. Jacob. How is it that I can't think about anything without eventually thinking about Jacob?! Sure, I already liked him. We were already dating and whatever, but this whole soul mate, bonded-for-life-to-a-werewolf thing, you have to admit, is slightly odd. I mean, it's kinda flattering when a guy looks you in the eye and tells you he loves you. But I can't help but wonder if he only loves me 'cuz he imprinted. What if he wasn't a werewolf? Would he still love me? Would we date awhile and then break up and go our separate ways? Where does his love for me as a person end, and the forced love as a werewolf begin? Is this what I want? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with a man who didn't choose to love me? I know what my choice is: I will always be with Jacob. He will never leave me and I could never leave him. The only difference will be that I chose to love him, and he never had that choice.

Okay, this is officially annoying. I want to beat my head against a wall, then run screaming at Edward Freak and tell him to STOP STARING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know, that is a very appealing idea. But maybe I shouldn't scream and bang my head against a wall. That would be counter-productive, or something like that. Determined, I marched myself over to where Edward Freak was leaning against the wall, staring, not seeming at all concerned or surprised that I was coming near him and got in his face.

"Edward Fre- Cullen! I don't know what you're doing or who you think you are but if you don't stop staring at me so help me I am going to MURDER you and then sue you for harassment. In that order!!! Do you understand me?!"

"Bella, I am very sorry if I have offended you." He began formally, but I interrupted him.

"Offended me?! What did you think I would say with you staring at me?! That I would be happy about that, skip around with joy singing 'Yay, Edward Cullen is staring at me! I'm so happy!!'"

"I am sorry Bella. You're just very hard for me to figure out. People are predictable, but you never fail to surprise me."

The words weren't even fully out of his mouth when I started laughing. ""I'm hard for you to figure out?!" I repeated incredulously. "Did you really just say that? You've been staring at me for DAYS because you can't 'figure me out'? did it ever occur to you that maybe talking to me would be a good way of 'figuring me out' but you've never even tried to start a conversation with me despite the fact we have every class together? It would be much appreciated if you would stop trying to figure me out and STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!" With that said, I stalked away, still fuming. As I walked away, the students lining the hallway began to clap and cheer. Apparently they agreed with me. Ha. Take that Edward Freak.

So here is a new chapter, I hope y'all liked it. I'm SO SO sorry it took so long to post, but life's been busy. I think I'll shut up now, just wanted to say that I tried my best to fit as many Edward Freaks as I could in there. I know some people didn't get the title so maybe this clarified that. Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I'm not totally sure where I want to go with this one so PLEASE give me some suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sure it's obvious I need all the help I can get. :P


End file.
